


Houseboat on the Bay

by Klauinax



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Baltimore Crabs (Blaseball Team)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klauinax/pseuds/Klauinax
Summary: Horse in the WaterOr: Logan's a party animal
Kudos: 8





	Houseboat on the Bay

Logan Horseman leans on the railing of his houseboat, and smiles distantly as he turns the shotglass around in his hand.

The lights were dimmer, but the water was calmer here.

Meeting with the team had been interesting, to say the least. He'd assumed that a team with four championships would be a lot livelier. It wasn't to say they hadn't had a shot at being welcoming, but well... Logan knew what he was walking into. For as much as people have their opinions, and as much as those opinions may be correct, Logan Horseman knew when to keep an eye on the people on the other side of the field. Knowing who you could probably out drink was an important metric to know people by.

For the most part, Logan felt like he'd be happy here. There were a few vibe related issues to work out but, it's not like the same couldn't be said about home either. The thought gets a long sigh out of him, and Logan tops up his glass before a ceremonial pour into the bay's waters. Everyone was hurt. Everyone knew about pain, but there was something here that was so much deeper. Logan never thought of himself as some kind of savior, but he could see this plain as day. If something didn't change with these people, they would break apart and the shards would damage the team worse than, well.

Logan tried to never think about Ruby Tuesday. Mega harsh vibes. These guys look like they've lived it every day for years. The thought of that getting out into the league as part of a trade or something? Called for some major deburring. Logan was something of a specialist for that kind of stuff. He just needed to make sure they wouldn't blow up at him for flubbing up in game. It was time to armor up. The new crop top, the one with the flag on it, a nice hair tie. Then it was time to take to groupchat and start up the afterparty mixer.

The Crabs needed some industrial strength R&R, and he was just the horseman to bring it.


End file.
